Weak end
by Thai-Jane
Summary: Jane and Lisbon's weekend.
1. chapter 1

**Friday night**

Jane and Lisbon drove to the nearest Mexican restaurant, and had lots of food.

Lisbon had chicken, so she wasn't in bad shape, but Jane had lots of refried beans, chicken, some weird soda drink, guacamole, chips, and loads of other stuff.

Jane was driving, They were talking, when suddenly Lisbon saw Jane bite his lip, and his face got all scrunched up.

Suddenly, the car started to smell.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane said, and continued driving.

About two minutes later Jane was groaning, and started farting.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Lisbon asked.

"I got to shit really badly!" Jane said.

"You want to stop at that gas station and go there?" Lisbon asked.

"No, I'll hold it." Jane said.

Ten minutes later, Jane's face was totally distorted, and he was biting his lip.

Lisbon could see his ass was tensed, so she said, "You want to pull over and go in the woods?"

Jane said no, so he continued driving.

Two minutes or so later, Jane said, "I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to pull over and go in the woods."

Jane pulled over immediately, and Lisbon got out of the car.

"Why haven't you gotten out?" Lisbon asked.

"I'll shit my pants if I move," Jane said. "Well, you're going to shit them if you stay there too, so try your hardest not to shit, and run into the woods!" Jane slowly pulled himself out of the seat, and instantly pulled his pants.

Jane tried to move to the woods, but he was squirming, and said that he was in too much pain.

Lisbon told him to lean on her, and she'll help him.

He leaned on her, and Lisbon tried to help him move to the woods.

He was trying so hard no to shit, that he was biting his lip until it was bleeding, his butt was completely tensed, and he was groaning.

Finally, they were in the woods.

Jane was just standing there, and Lisbon looked at him.

He managed to whisper, "I'm in to much pain to pull down my pants, and I think that if I touch that area to try and pull them down, I'll crap in my pants."

Lisbon offered to help him pull his underwear down, and he agreed.

Lisbon pulled his underpants down.

He looked slightly happier, but he was still in a lot of pain.

"Why don't you shit now?" Lisbon asked.

"I need to crouch down, and I'm in to much pain to move!" Jane said frantically.

He was still trying not to shit, but Lisbon could see a large end of a turd poking out of his ass.

"On the count of three, you are going to crouch down... **1** , **2** , **3**!" Lisbon said.

Jane crouched down, releasing a half groan, half scream in agony.

He sat down there, muscles cramped, trying to poop.

Lisbon could tell that he was very constipated, and he wanted privacy, so Lisbon walked a bit away, and turned her back to him.

He kept groaning and farting, but nothing was coming out of him.

Finally he asked her, "Will you come here? I want to squeeze your hand sometimes that helps me shit." Lisbon reluctantly agreed, and Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand.

Instantly, it was squeezed with a pressure so intense it was all Lisbon could do not to scream.

Lisbon watched as a giant piece of shit -about two inches wide- emerged from Jane's ass.

Jane kept on pushing this monster out, and pretty soon it was 11 or so inches long. Lisbon was amazed.

Then, Jane finishes pooping this piece of shit out, and proceeds to let out another log like 8 inches long and probably an inch and a half wide.

Finally, when Lisbon thought that he couldn't possibly have to go anymore, he started pissing. Ah, he's done, Lisbon thought.

Then, Jane let rip an amazing stinky fart, and Lisbon looked down at him to see if he was okay.

Then, as if in slow motion, Lisbon see diarrhea fountain out of Jane's ass, and pool on the floor that he was crouching on.

It went on for an amazingly long time, and when it finally stopped, Lisbon asked him if he was okay now.

"I'm much better now. Lets get in the car and go to your house like planned and please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Lisbon promised, and they got back into the car.


	2. chapter 2

About ten minutes later, Lisbon realized that Jane was farting, and squirming again.

"You okay?" Lisbon asked.

"Nope, I've got to shit real bad!"

"Oh, you want to pull over again, or do you think that you can make it to my house?"

Lisbon asked politely.

Personally, she hoped that he could make it to her house.

Unfortunately, Jane said, "No. I'm going to shit in the car now if I can't get out soon!" Jane then, while pulling over, managed to go over a bump.

The bump started pooping into his pants, but he caught it soon, and was out of the car quickly and into the bushes.

Lisbon came outside to see if he was okay, and he said that he was glad for the company.

Jane had diarrhea explosions in the bushes for about 20 minutes, before being able to stand up without shitting.

Lisbon told Jane to let it all drain here, but he said that he needed to get to Lisbon's house before he got any sicker and couldn't drive the car.

Lisbon said fine, and they got into his car.

Within minutes Jane was squirming, and suddenly he said, "I can't hold it any longer, I'm going to shit in my car!" and he started crying.

Lisbon managed to produce a towel from the back seat, and he sat on it.

Jane was still driving, and he still hadn't shit yet.

He kept getting increasingly weird, and then suddenly his whole body contracted, and his ass exploded with shit.

The shit filled the towel, and started flowing onto the seat.

Jane was crying, but by that time they were almost at Lisbon's house.

Suddenly Jane started pissing too, and he was in hysterics.

When we got to Lisbon's house, Jane parked the car, and tried to stand up without smearing the shit all over his car.

They were walking up the pathway to Lisbon's house when suddenly he, while standing up, started shitting in front of Lisbon's house door.

Lisbon unlocked the door, and once he was done shitting, he ran to her bathroom, and continued to shit there.

Lisbon left him alone because that was what he wanted, but when he had been in there for over two hours, Lisbon started to get worried.

Lisbon went into the bathroom, and Jane was still shitting.

Lisbon asked him if it had gotten solid, and he said that it went between rock hard, and diarrhea.

Lisbon told him that she was really sorry, and he said that it's okay. An hour later, he got out of the bathroom, put on pajamas, and by that time it was midnight, so they both went to bed.

Two or three hours later, some terrible smell woke Lisbon up.

Lisbon looked around, and realized that in his sleep, Jane had shit in his sleeping bag.

He was still asleep, but the smell was so bad that Lisbon tapped him.

"Jane, you shit in your sleeping bag" Lisbon told him.

He sat up, grunted, and puked all over himself.

The puke was beans, and chicken, and everything that she had eaten for dinner.

Then he started apologizing, "OMG, I'm so sorry, Lisbon. I really didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Lisbon told him not to worry, and gave him an extra pair of pajamas.

They both went back to sleep, except for now he was sleeping in Lisbon's spare bed, because the sleeping bag was COMPLETELY soiled.

Around seven o'clock, Lisbon woke up. Jane was still asleep, so Lisbon let him sleep.

She fixed a breakfast of toast and eggs and bacon. It smelled really good.

Lisbon had just sat down to eat breakfast, when Jane stumbled into the room.

He said that he didn't feel good, but that he thought that it might be because he was hungry.

So, he ate a large breakfast.

They were going to go to an amusement park that day, but it was clear that Jane didn't feel up to it, so they just hang around.

They were both reading, when Jane cried, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

He dry heaved a couple of times, but nothing came out.

"You're going to be fine!" Lisbon told him. Jane said he hoped so, and that he was going to sit in the bathroom and read.

He said that it would make his feel better if Lisbon went with him, so she went with him to the bathroom.

They were talking because he said that made his feel better, when suddenly he said, "Sorry!" turned around, and puked in toilet.

Jane stopped puking, and they talked for another twenty minutes before he announced, "I'm going to hurl!" and turned his back to her and puked.

While puking, though, Jane seemed to let go of his bowels, and diarrhea started streaming out of his ass.

Jane was crying, and hurling and shitting all at the same time.

This continued for about 4 hours (with pauses, of course, although he never completely stopped shitting).

Finally, there was nothing left in his system, so even though he'd heave, only mucus and stomach junk would come out.

So, as it turned out, they spent all of Saturday and into early Sunday morning in the bathroom.

Finally, Lisbon looked into food poisoning. From his symptoms, he had an extreme case of food poisoning, and wouldn't be completely well until Monday evening.

But, by Saturday afternoon he had stopped puking, and only had a bad case of the runs.

So, they went to the amusement park, and one of the fast rides upset his stomach, but he hadn't eaten anything, so he puked mucus all over her, and then proceeded to have bad diarrhea in the seat. Unfortunate.

Anyways, on Tuesday when he was at home, he apologized to her, and she promised to never tell anyone.


End file.
